Combo system gives a sense of satisfaction.
In any action game or a fighting game, the player looks for a unique experience when he successfully completes inflicting damage on his opponent. The player feels the need for a rewarding experience if he completes a successful combo attack/ a successful melee attack on another player/ enemy. This rewarding experience is useful in making the fight sequence and the gameplay interesting and engaging for the player. Examples Arkham City fight sequence In Arkham City, the player gets to have a basic close range attack on his enemies. If the player has a success of three punches on the enemies, he enters into a free-flow mode. The free flow mode allows the player to knock down two or more enemies at a time. The player is rewarded with different kill moves on the enemy, and he also gets to use different elements in his world like the chair / cylinder lying around him which he can use to kill his enemies. It also gives him more power, speed and flexibility. When in free flow, the player lands punches faster on his opponent and his range of attack also increases. The power of each strike also increases. There is a combo meter available which shows how many successful continuous punches the player has landed on the enemy. Using this combo meter, a set of experience points will be added after a fight to the player based on the multiplier of the combo attack. Viewtiful Joe Viewtiful Joe... now there's a game that is ALL ABOUT satisfying combos. The entire game takes place inside a stereotypical action movie, and, as such, each and every "action" must be done in an over-the-top way. The game itself is your standard run-of-the-mill platformer, but it is the combo system that sets it apart from the rest. Attacks need to be chained against enemies and dodges need to be woven into those attack streams to avoid being hit yourself. Every time you successfully land a hit strong visual feedback is given which provides a high level of satisfaction in the player. But the combo system goes even further as after the player has acquired enough "Viewtifuls" he / she can activate Joe's "V Watch" which transforms him into a much more obvious hero as well as offers the player the ability to use "VFX Slowmo" to dish out even more powerful combos. Just look at this gameplay video; without even playing one can feel satisfaction looking at just the imagery alone. Mortal Kombat In Mortal Kombat, you cannot survive without using a combo. Every character has a specialized combo attack and the players enjoy using combos to do maximum damage. Player is captivated by the brutal nature of these combos. At times, the game also give an option to perform a finisher called as the fatality where the game will go into a cutscene showing a brutal damage to the opponent. Check out the finisher on the screenshot. You know what happens next.. FATALITY!!!!! Super Smash Brothers Although this game lacks any formal combo system, the game contains two features that contribute to its own unique fighting style. These two features, knockback and hitstun, allow the player to create their own combos. Because the characters will have different knockback velocities at different damage percents, certain attack strings will only work at certain percentages. However, the overall goal of using follow-up attacks while the opponent is locked in the hitstun state remains the same. The intensity of these chase sequences and game-finishing maneuvers has brought about the wombo-combo meme and professional Smash tournaments are some of the most sensational and emotional events. Injustice: Gods Among Us The best part of Injustice is when you get the button combination just right and you get to see Batman's car for example, run over joker and there isn't anything that the other player can do about it. It's like a 10 second cut scene too which makes it even more satisfying. You're just sitting there and watching the other player get the crap beaten out of them by your special move. Their life bar goes down a lot too. It may not always be the finisher move but it certainly looks like one and gets you motivated to FINISH THEM!!!! Legend of Dragoon While currently a bit dated, Legend of Dragoon's combo system still resonates among JRPG players to this day. The combo system (termed the "Addition System") worked as follows: When the player initiates an attack, two blue squares appear on the screen, one large one small. The large square shrinks to fit the smaller, at the moment they meet the player is given the opportunity to press "x", if the player times their input correctly, they are given another attack to line up and so forth until the addition is complete. In some longer additions enemies have the chance to counter mid string unless the layer presses "o" at the right time to cancel the counter. As characters level up they unlock longer and more complex additions.